Looking for hope
by Night of blue roses
Summary: The animals of the forest and plains are all just fine until they all must join together and leave their home after a tragic event that has accrued THIS is in PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow authors and readers it's been a while ! We'll I've decided to do so more lil stories for ya and hopefully they won't suck like my first one did because that story just no good ... SOOOO yah hope you enjoy Looking for The New Hope. CHARACTERS (seen in chap 1) Kalla: female Zeeba: kalla's adopted cub Black:leader of a huge herd of wild horses jet black fur Greta:Dutch warm blood mare the blacks mate ( once tamed ) bay coat with white star on nose and black socks Joey: the blacks eldest son buckskin bay Golden flame: the blacks youngest son (foal) golden coat Sunny:gold mane and tail bay coat the blacks youngest daughter (foal) Mountain alpha : leader of the wolf pack Willow alpha F : female mate of mountain Timber: MT.'s son (pup) Mud: MT.'s son (pup) Ice : MT.'s daughter (pup) Night Beta: female wolf jet black fur Greyson:male grey/brown Windy:white/silvery coat female North:red coat male South : norths brother red/brown coat THE rest I will put down later ? Kalla awoke from her nest she looked around for zeeba who was tucked cozily in a mound of autumn leaves . The cold fall air blew softy into the cliff side den she got up her bones stiff from the cold it will be winter soon this will be zeeba's first winter I hope she can withstand it . She looked around and nuzzled zeeba up "wake up sweetie time to hunt" kalla whispered to the sleeping cub zeeba flicked her ears anxiously and slowly woke up and yawned " can't we wait a bit longer it's so cold out there and the frost fall hasn't even started !" Zeeba whined kalla gave zeeba a stern look and picked her up by the scruff and carried her out the den . She continued to the hunting grounds ignoring zeeba'a whines and protests . Quickly she dropped zeeba and crouch down low "what!,what's the matter" zeeba shouted " HUSH" kalla growled she was in no mood for this complaining . She looked out into the clearing humans many humans TOO many humans "I don't like this kalla I , I want to go home " zeeba was frightened by the sight the humans had tools and big machines and all of the sudden there was a large crashing noise kalla watched in horror as a huge oak tree came barreling towards her ! She quickly grabbed zeeba and jumped to the side and ran avoiding the ancient tree crashing to the ground . The humans they, they where cutting down the trees! So yay that was chapter 1 and I WILL make more no matter what anyone says about chpt 1 the next chapter will be really good a couple deaths,arguments , and a BIG and I'm talking BIG dissuasion which will decide who lives and who survives a prophecy that was written by the first animal ever In the forest DUN dun DUNNNN ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for hope chapter 2

Kalla didn't know what to do this never happened before she had to do Somthing but what if I attack I'll get shot or worse I'll go see the black and his deputy he will know what to do she thought . She quickly grabbed zeeba'a scruff and started to run down the side of the hill . She headed into a large cave that went into a circle shaped valley there wade a huge clearing which a small river running through it she looked around nervously there were so many horses she then looked and saw a cliff edge and on it stood the majestic stallion the black stallion ! She made her way towards the cliff edge when a horse stood in her way it was the blacks mate Greta "oh hello there kalla and zeeba I still cannot thank you enough for saving my foals last winter"Greta was pleased to see kalla " sorry Greta but I must speak with your mate it's extremely important humans are tearing up the forest !" Their was urgency in kalla's voice Greta knew this had to be a serious matter "alright kalla , but come quickly " Greta led her up to a secret path that led to where the black was standing watching the clearing he turned and shook his head " kalla I know why your here " the black did not seem happy there was sorrow in his voice Somthing was wrong . She padded up to the black "before we discuss my matters let's discuss yours " kalla replied the black neighed and shook his head his jet black mane thrashing in the wind " it's my friend Kingsley he did not return last night we found him though but he is dead we found him stuck under a fallen tree crippled by the weight his eyes wide his mouth opened there were deep gashed I in the ground where he thrashed his hooves wildly it was obvious he struggled " the blacks tone became choked with sorrow the once proud strong stallion was now pained with grief it was horrible to see. Kalla sat next to the grief stricken leader " so you know how this happened you know the danger of this ?" She questioned "yes I'm aware this I why no horse is allowed to leave the valley I am arranging a meeting with the leaders of the valley about this you may come if you like " kalla was honored to be invited to such a important event was rare for a normal ranking such as her . She paused for a minute thinking of what to say "thank you my friend I have much news to spread I personally though think we need to leave the forest though" she tried to keep this situation calm but the black whinnied in anger " LEAVE my herd has lived here for generations we cannot up and LEAVE the black was furious but then his son Joey and a beautiful golden mare burst into the clearing the mare had bruises and Joey had a gash on his shoulder "HUMANS "Joey shouted "THERE COMING THIS WAY!"


End file.
